diabetesindogsfandomcom-20200216-history
Renal failure
Renal failure, especially CRF (Chronic renal failure), is a fairly common condition in older cats and dogs. The kidneys become less and less efficient at removing wastes from the blood. CRF can sometimes be mistaken for diabetes, since polyuria and polydipsia can occur in both; this may lead to incorrect treatment and progression of the renal failurePolydipsia & Polyuria in Dogs-Petplace.com. Diabetes can affect all bodily organs. Many humans with long-term diabetes have some problems relating to the kidneys, including diabetic nephropathy. There are many people who are renal dialysis patients and on renal transplant lists who are also diabetes patients. When CRF occurs in a diabetic pet, things can get tricky, since diabetes and CRF can complicate each other: * CRF and diabetes both require special dietary considerations, but they conflict. * glycosuria can lead to urinary tract infection, raising BG levels. * prolonged hyperglycemia can lead to diabetic nephropathy. * CRF can make it harder to regulate blood glucose levels. Insulin is metabolized mainly through the liver and kidneysMetabolism of Insulin Through Liver & Kidneys-InChemMerck Veterinary Manual-Drug Clearance-Elimination. The term used in references such as Physicians' Desk Reference and other medication information is reduced renal clearance, for the kidneys, reduced hepatic clearance for the liver. When the system processes insulin (and other medications) at a slower than normal rate, they remain in the system longerMerck Veterinary Manual-Drug & Metabolite Excretion. In the case of insulin, a previously acceptable dosage may lead to hypoglycemia, because it takes longer for the kidneys and/or liver to render it useless. Renal problems seem to affect the clearance of insulin more than disorders of the liverInChem-Insulin-Metabolism-6.4. * CRF and high blood pressure are both possible complications of diabetes, and of each other. See blindness. See also urination, renal threshold, urinary tract infection. Here's help-message boards and e-mail lists *Canine CRF Support group More Information *CRF in dogs-SnikSnak.com *Renal Failure in Dogs-New Hope Animal Hospital *Sodium & Water Balance in CRF & Non-CRF Dogs-WSAVA 2003 *Nutritional Management of the Chronic Renal Failure in Dogs WSAVA 2005 *Effect of Renal Failure on Gastrointestinal Physiology in Dogs-WSAVA 2002 *Proteinuria and the Progression of Chronic Renal Disease in the Dog-WSAVA 2002 *Effect of Chronic Hypertension on Renal Function in Dogs-WSAVA 2003 *Treating Canine Chronic Kidney Disease-North American Veterinary Conference 2005-Pages 30-33 *Current Concepts for the Management of Chronic Renal Failure in the Dog and Cat--Early Diagnosis and Supportive Care WSAVA 2005 *Use of Erythropoietin and Calcitriol for Chronic Renal Failure in Dogs and Cats WSAVA 2005 *CRF basics-MarVista Vet *Dietary Treatment of Renal Failure-WSAVA 2001 *Nutrition and Chronic Renal Failure-WSAVA 2003 *Hypertension in Renal Diseases and Failure. The Practical Aspect-WSAVA 2002 *Diet and Renal Disease: Myths and Realities-WSAVA 2003 *The Diagnosis and Treatment of Chronic Renal Failure in the Dog & Cat-WSAVA 2004 *Nutritional Management of Dogs & Cats with Chronic Renal Failure-Southpaws, 1999 *Pet Education.com-Drs. Foster & Smith-Treating Kidney Disease in Dogs & Cats *Proteinuria and Renal Disease--an IDEXX Roundtable Discussion *Canine Kidney Disease-PetsHealth References Category:Content Category:Conditions Category:Other conditions and procedures Category:Complications Category:Diet